Twilight Remake
by xXh3aDpHoN3zXx
Summary: Imagine everyone in the twilight universe switched genders...the story would be WAY different right? This is the story of Bec Swann and how he fell in love with the impossible. Summary sucks but please R&R anyway :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! Ashley here with my first twilight fan fiction. This idea came to me when I was joking around with my friends and we randomly started wondering how weird Twilight would be if everyone's genders were switched. The story would play out VERY differently, right? And thus, this story was born. Please review and if you have any suggestions or ideas please make sure to tell me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight...if I did I would make it illegal for Jacob to wear a shirt XD**

Chapter One

If a year ago someone had told me that I would be living in the rainy town of Forks, Washington, I would have laughed in their face and walked away. But there I was, riding in my dads beat up sedan to the airport, towards what could possibly be the worst two years of my life. The funny thing was that no one was forcing me to go, it was my own choice.

You see my father, Richard, had began dating this young actress named Phoebe. It wasn't that I didn't like Phoebe, she was pretty awesome and I was thankful to have her around. Dad was a bit of a scatter-brain and since I was around 13, it had always seemed like I was the adult and he was the child. Now that we had Phoebe, I didn't have to remind him to charge his phone, finish his manuscripts, or even cook for him anymore. In a way, she was a gift from above. But like I said before, Phoebe was an actress and that required her to move around a lot for her roles. I knew dad wanted to be able to go with her, but its not easy to just pick up and leave when you have a seventeen year old son to take care of. So I decided to move in with my mom in Forks. Yeah, I would most likely hate it, but at least Dad would be happy.

"Bec, you don't have to go..." my dad began to say for the millionth time that day. I sighed and forced a smile.

"It's cool Dad, I want to." He looked at me skeptically but didn't say anything else. Two hours later I was waiting outside the airport. Cars came and went but I payed no mind. I already knew what I was getting picked up in. When a squad car pulled up, and a tall, slender, tough looking woman in a police uniform stepped out, I couldn't help but grin.

"Mom..." I walked over to her and she gave me an awkward hug and took one of my suitcases. Once we were in the car she smiled at me.

"Its good to have you here Bec." She said softly. I smiled back. I may look a lot like my dad, with my messy brown hair and dark eyes, but my personality is entirely my moms,

Charlotte, or Charlie as everyone called her for short. She doesn't like to talk and is pretty level headed. Mom could be beautiful, if she let her hair out and put on some make-up. But she's not too caught up on her appearances, which I think is one of the best things about her. We rode in silence all the way to the house, Mom occasionally asking questions. Once we were almost there, Mom smiled over at me and told me she had a surprise for me. I was about to ask what it was but before I could we pulled up at our driveway. Mom quickly got out and led me to the huge red Ford pick-up truck parked out front.

"Here it is, its all yours!" Mom said grinning. I stared at her in disbelief.

"This is awesome! Thanks mom!" I said gazing at the truck in awe. No it wasn't a shiny new Porsche but there was something about that huge truck that just made me love it. Mom beamed up at me.

"Think of it as a welcome home gift," I smiled and nodded. Pretty soon I was all unpacked and in my room. Suddenly the gravity of my situation dawned on me. I was starting in a small town high school in the middle of the semester...I was so screwed.

The following morning, it was raining. Perfect. I hated the rain. What a great way to start my day. Anyway, the only thing that cheered me up slightly was the fact I got to drive my truck. As I pulled up into an empty space at the school parking lot, I could feel the stares. Hmm... maybe arriving to my new school in a gigantic red pick-up was not the best idea. As I got off and walked towards the school, the staring only increased. These people didn't even bother to dissimulate, they just bluntly stared. As I kept walking, a short girl with greasy black hair and thick glasses, stopped in front of me.

"Hi," she said in a chirpy voice, "Your the new guy, Alabec Swan, right?" I nodded.

"Uh yeah, but you can just call me Bec," I said, trying not to frown at my incredibly weird name. The girl smiled, showing off her very shiny braces.

"Okay Bec, I'm Erica! If you need anything you can come to me," She said. I smiled, feeling a bit relieved to at least know one person in the whole school.

"Thanks, actually, do you think you can show me the way to the office?" She nodded and quickly led me to it. I thanked her and stepped inside. A woman with fiery red hair sat at the front desk. She smiled when she saw me.

"Your Officer. Charlotte's kid right? You sure got big, and handsome since the last time I saw you." the secretary said with a wink. I tried to smile, but it was weird having so many people know who you are. She gave me my schedule and I frowned when I saw I had gym first.

That's another thing about me. I'm pretty muscular, mostly due to the fact that I used to go to the gym with dad and I also ran track back in Phoenix. Anyway people always assume that I'm good at sports. Truth is, I'm about as coordinated as a stick. So after a very sad gym class, I went to math, then English, where I recognized the guy who sat next to me from my gym class.

"Hey, Bec right? No offense dude but you suck at basketball," The guy was a bit shorter than me and scrawny looking with light brown hair that hung into his eyes. "I'm Jesse, by the way." I smiled.

"No offense taken," I said.

"Jesse don't be mean! You weren't that bad," I looked up to see that the girl in front of us had turned around to face us. She was pretty cute, with short strawberry blonde hair and big blue eyes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Michelle Newton.'' I noticed the flirtatious tone in her voice and I'm pretty sure Jesse did too. He turned away from me and looked back at the board. When class ended, I felt someone tug on my arm. I turned around to see a smiling Michelle and a not so happy Jesse.

"Come sit with us at lunch, okay?" she beamed. She didn't even give me a chance to respond before she dragged me to a table filled with people. Jesse followed us from behind.

"Hey guys this is Bec, he's new here." She announced to the table. The girl who had showed me to the office that morning caught my eye. I smiled.

"Hey Erica,'' I said. She looked up suddenly, almost shocked I had remembered her, and smiled back. I saw Michelle's face fall.

"Oh you two know each other?" She asked, her smile a bit forced. I nodded.

"Yeah, Erica here saved me from getting lost this morning," Michelle kept smiling but from the corner of my eye I saw her throw Erica a dirty look. There were three girls, Michelle, Erica, and dark haired one named Taylor who I noticed was looking at me like I was a piece of stake and she was a starving lion. Unfortunate for me the guy she was "dating", Louis, was now glaring daggers at me.

'Great now two guys want to beat me to a pulp because they think I'm trying to take their girls.' I thought. The only guy who seemed OK with me was a quiet one named Angelo. He was as tall as me, with dark spiked hair and glasses.

"Don't worry about Jesse and Louis, I bet you could take them," he whispered after both guys had gotten into a heated conversation about Hockey. I laughed, taking a sip from my water. That's when I saw them. As they walked into the cafeteria, it was obvious they were different from the rest of us.

"Who are they..." I thought aloud. Jesse, who had heard me, smiled.

"Those are the Cullen's. They moved here from Alaska two years ago." I frowned.

"They don't look related at all."

"That's because they were all adopted by Dr. Cullen and and her husband." He gestured to the couple holding hands. The girl was good-looking with short edgy black hair and a model like slim body. The guy, on the other hand, seemed like he too belonged on the runway with an amazingly beautiful face and cleanly cut golden hair. "That's Emma Cullen and Ryan Hale, their together." Then he gestured at the couple who followed them. The girl was tall and lanky with wild golden-brown curls that adorned her beautiful, but slightly pained face. The guy that was holding her hand was small in stature, with slick straight raven hair that hung into his eyes. He looked the happiest of all of them, and was grinning widely at the girl as he talked animatedly about something. For some reason, he reminded Bec of some sort of pixie or sprite. " The tall girl who looks like shes in pain is Jasmine Hale and the short weird dude is Alex Cullen. Weirdly enough those two are also together." Jesse explained.

"Dr. Cullen is like some kind of weird mother/matchmaker," Interjected Michelle. I blinked. I hadn't realized she had been listening to our conversation. I noticed her distasteful tone.

"If that's the case then I wish Dr. Cullen would adopt me!" Louis exclaimed, earning him a high five from Jesse and a glare from both Taylor and Michelle. I raised an eyebrow.

"What do you me-" Jesse cut off.

"Dude, just turn around." And I did indeed turn around out of curiosity. And through those undeserving cafeteria doors walked in the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

"That my friend," said a grinning Jesse, "Is Elizabeth Cullen." I barley registered what Jesse had said. Instead I just stared. Words could not describe her. She was average height and fairly slim, but she walked with a stride and aloofness you don't usually see in a girl. Her face reminded me of a statue I had seen of Aphrodite, the Greek goddess of beauty, with perfect angular features such as high cheekbones, a straight nose, and full pink lips. Her hair was shoulder length and wavy and also an unusual bronze shade and her eyes were like molted gold. Our eyes met for a second, and I saw the confusion that flashed across her face. She quickly sat down with the others, but her eyes never left mine. That is until Jesse had caught me staring.

'Ahh dude, don't even bother. That ice queen has rejected almost the entire male population in Forks." The way he said it made me realize that he was talking about himself. It took a lot of effort not to laugh. By the time I turned around to look at her again, she was gone. I sighed, slightly disappointed. I almost didn't notice the bell ring. As I walked out, Michelle caught up to me. Apparently we had the same physics class next. How she knew this I did not know nor did I want to know, So instead I walked with her in silence and found myself thinking of a certain bronze-haired girl. It wasn't her startling good looks that came to mind, but her gaze. I wondered why she stared at me with such a panicked and confused face. I guessed I would never find out. But fate proved me wrong. As I scanned the class room I realized there was only one empty seat, and it just happened to be next to Elizabeth Cullen.

**OK there you have it, first chapter done. I know its a bit short but I didn't want to spend too much time on it knowing that there's a good chance no one will like it. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! First five will get mentioned in the next chapter! (I was gonna make it ten but it might take me ages to get that many -_- )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup Guys? Yup, I'm back from the dead! Well I got the 5 reviews I asked for so I decided it was about time to update. Sorry it took so long, theres no real excuse besides the fact that I am a lazy and irresponsible person _ **

**C-star: Thanks! I'm glad you like it. Yeah its kinda hard writing from a guys POV but its also a lot of fun :D**

**JustBecca-x: Haha thank you. It's not that confusing, everyone has the same personality, the only thing that is ant\y different are their gender. So Elizabeth is just a girl version of Edward.**

**shannoninn369: LOL yeah I was trying to make the names as close as possible**

**Shikyo Rikuo: Thankyou! Yes I guess it is a good thing you're not writing it, otherwise it would be a very short fanfic XD**

**Legendseeker97: Yeah there really aren't that many…Thanks and yes I will be updating way sooner from now on! **

Chapter 2

It seemed like I was the only one happy about the fact I got to sit next to Elizabeth. All the guys in class gave me the same hateful glare and Michelle just sighed as she walked to her seat, wearing a sullen expression. Elizabeth herself didn't seem all that pleased either. She winced when I sat down and I noticed she was sitting in a position that put her as far away from me as possible. Her whole body was tense and she covered her nose with a delicate, perfectly manicured hand. Subconsciously, I sniffed myself to check if I had some sort of horrible B.O. but I smelled just like soap. Yet Elizabeth stayed like that for the entire period and somewhere near the end I noticed something about her eyes. They were pitch black. When the bell rung, she bolted out of the classroom as if her life depended on it.

_'What the hell is her problem?' _was all I could think. I followed her and saw that she ducked into the main office. As I walked towards it, I could hear her voice from outside. It was velvety and melodious, but I could hear the slight panic in it.

"There has to be another Physics class I can transfer to. Please check!"

"Sorry honey, everything's full." That made me slam the door a little more loudly than I intended. She just met me. How could she possibly hate me when we haven't even said two words to each other?

"Thanks anyway," she said to the woman. Elizabeth turned to face me and glared through those intense dark eyes. "I'll just have to deal with it.'' She muttered that last part right as she brushed past me. I just stood there, shocked.

The next day I waited for Elizabeth in the school parking lot. She never showed up. She wasn't there during lunch or physics either. This went on for a whole week. I was starting to wonder if she had transferred schools, but that wasn't possible because I still saw her 'brothers and sisters' every day. In fact, I was starting to get a weird feeling that they were watching me.

By the time Monday came around again, I didn't even bother to search for her. I was convinced she had left, and I was to blame. But then I walked into Physics, there she was, sitting as lovely as ever. To say I was shocked would be the understatement of the year. Nonetheless I sat down next to her without saying a word. Two can play the Hate Game.

"Hello," I looked over at a smiling Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow. Reluctantly I smiled back, but I think it might have come out a little sarcastic because I saw her smile falter.

"Hey," I said flatly. Then I noticed her eyes. They were a vivid gold.

"You're Bec Swan, right?" I nodded. "Well I'm sorry i didn't introduce myself before, I'm Elizabeth Cullen." I blinked, still confused as to what had brought on such a drastic mood change upon this girl. There was an uncomfortable pause. Elizabeth broke it with the last question I wanted to be asked.

"So, what brings you to the dreary town of Forks?" I looked away, already feeling a familiar lump forming in my throat.

"It's kind of a long story," I said, trying to avoid answering. But when I looked back at her, I could tell from the intensity of her gaze she was not planning on giving up.

"We've got time." It was true. We had a double period and Mr. Patecilli was having some difficulty with his computer, so it didn't look like class was starting anytime soon. Reluctantly, I began my story.

"My Dad got remarried," Elizabeth nodded, as if understanding.

"So you don't like the woman," she concluded.

"No! No, it's not like that. Phoebe's great." I said, a little defensively. My eyes wandered to our teacher, and I wished he would suddenly announce that class was starting. But of course my luck wasn't that amazing. "Look it's just complicated." I said dismissively.

"Can you try to explain, please?" There was a desperate tone to her voice. I met her eyes and wondered why she suddenly wanted to know so much. I tried to continue.

"Phoebe's an actress; she has to travel a lot. Dad can't do that with me around, so I came to live with mom for a while. I just want Dad to be happy.'' I said a bit proud I fit it all into just a few sentences. Elizabeth thought for a moment.

"So by making you father happy, you're making yourself unhappy." That struck a nerve, and I forced a smile.

"Ha-ha, am I that obvious? Well, Dad always said he could read me like an open book." Elizabeth frowned. She looked down.

"Actually, you're the person I've had the most difficulty reading," she said quietly. That left me speechless for a moment. I must have been making a weird face, because she gave me a puzzled look.

"Please...tell me what you're thinking," she pleaded. I glanced at her, my previous anger returning.

"I'm wondering what brought about this sudden change of mood to you. A few weeks ago you didn't want to be even remotely close to me." I said sarcastically as I watched carefully as Elizabeth's eyes saddened.

"I'm sorry for that. Back then, I wasn't myself." She said quietly. She looked guilt-stricken, and I could not find it in my heart to continue being angry at her. I gave her slight smile, which was the best I could manage at the moment.

"It's cool," I said nonchalantly, finally bothering to get started on our assignment. I took a glance in the microscope. "Prophase," I said writing it down on my lab. She looked at me amused.

"Really? Mind if I take a look?" I shrugged and slid the microscope towards her. She looked at it for a second before announcing, "Its prophase."

"Like I said," I echoed, earning me a small laugh from her. She switched the slide and took a look at the next one.

"It's Anaphase." She stated. I looked at her with mock skepticism.

"Mind if _I _take a look?" Elizabeth grinned.

"Not at all." I pulled the microscope toward me and peered at the slide.

"Anaphase." I said coolly glancing at Elizabeth. She smirked.

"Like I said."

When the last bell rang I trudged tiredly to my truck. It was a rather long and dangerous journey, for an accident prone klutz such as myself. Its a wonder I'm still alive. It had snowed that morning, turning the parking lot into a vast tundra of ice. I made a mental note to thank Mom for chaining my trucks tires.

As I was walking carefully across the lot I spotted Elizabeth across the lot. I almost waved, but then I caught sight of her brothers and sisters, and judging by the looks I got it was in my best interest to just keep walking. I managed to get to my truck safely, and I rested my book bag on the hood of it as I fished in my pockets for my IPod. I put the headphones in my ears and immersed myself in classic rock. Suddenly, over the earsplitting lyrics, I heard a loud screech of tires. I turned around to see a huge blue van skidding right towards me.

"So this is how I'm going to die,"

I braced myself for the impact but instead felt myself get pushed out of the way. I opened my eyes and saw Elizabeth crouched over me. Her bronze hair was fanning over her face and she had one hand on the front door of the van, making a large dent. She glanced down at me, looking as shocked as I did. Without another word she stood up and left.

I tried to pick myself up and follow her, but soon I was surrounded by panicking students. The paramedics came soon and I watched them pull Taylor out of the van. Her head was pretty busted up. When she saw me in the ambulance, she gave me a guilty look.

"God Beck I'm so sorry, are you alright? I'm so sorry!" I smiled weakly at her.

"It's alright. I'm fine, see, not a scratch," I said rather loudly, so the paramedics could hear me. One of them chuckled and looked at me.

"Yeah, yeah, we know," he said, "But Chief. Swan would have a fit if we let you go." I sighed, but stayed quiet the rest of the trip. I had more important things to think about. Like what the hell just happened.

At first I thought I had imagined all of it. But I saw the dent on Taylors van. And there was the fact that I was still alive with no injury. Now only one question remained... Who was Elizabeth Cullen?


End file.
